


we have to protect strawberries, deal?

by yourmoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: plz jeon wonwoo is so dumb, that's why i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmoon/pseuds/yourmoon
Summary: To him, strawberries were endangered.





	we have to protect strawberries, deal?

It was raining so hard outside. The sky was rumbling, lightning was flashing at the dark grey clouds. Wonwoo was awaken by a loud thunder in that evening. The sound of thunder was like the fury of the god of the sky; the ruler of Olympians gods.  He was taking nap after work, and he did not expect to be awaken by a thunder. Wonwoo cursed a little because he had a beautiful dream right before a thunder dragged him into the real life. He walked out from his room and found you curled on the sofa with a book on your hand. Your face was fully covered by the book, so Wonwoo could not see you entirely.

“Did you hear that? I wonder what did Thalia do this time. Zeus sounds really mad.” Wonwoo walked closer to the sofa.

You did not even move an inch when Wonwoo threw himself in front of you, making the sofa bounced. “That’s weird,” he said, “You are the one who’s afraid of thunder.”

You slowly laid your armor down, let him see your face entirely. You looked so terrible; your eyes were puffy and red. Wonwoo could see small crystal beads that trailed down in your cheeks. He knew exactly what happened. You and him have been together for two years, so Wonwoo knew exactly what he needed to do.

“Aw... It’s okay. It’s okay.” He pulled you closer and wrapped his arms around you. Wonwoo rubbed your head gently as he heard you sniffled softly on his chest.

Wonwoo waited patiently until you calmed down. He didn’t say a word, and he didn’t need to. All that you needed was you being on his arms at the moment like this. After five minutes passed by, he released the hug and looked at you fondly. He always thought this habit of you was cute—until he found out the title of the book you were reading.

“Seriously? Detective book?” said Wonwoo. He almost rolled his eyes—almost.

“Don’t look down on detective book!” You reached out a tissue box beside you and rubbed your red eyes.

“Okay. Someone died. It is such an unusual event on a detective story.” said Wonwoo in sarcastic tone. He turned book around to read the blurb. _Yes, of course someone died_ , he thought.

“It is not about _that_ someone died. I cannot imagine if someday—a little kid like Kyohei knows that he is actually the killer!” You exclaimed in dismay as she frustratingly squeezing the cushion.

“There you go again, giving me a spoiler!” Wonwoo groaned, thumped his feet on the floor like a little child who failed to get his balloon.

“Ops!” You smiled and tapped your lips lightly as if you did not mean what you said. You snuggled against Wonwoo, rested your head on his shoulder, and hugged the cushion with your left hands. Everything was just perfect. A heavy rain, book, and Wonwoo were your favorite combination. A cup of warm coffee would be nice, but you were too lazy to make it. Besides, you already found your home at this moment.

There was a silence for minutes. Only the sound of the heavy rain outside and the beat of your heart accompanied you and Wonwoo. Wonwoo suddenly broke the silence and asked.

“Did you still use strawberry scent shampoo?”

You just nodded as an answer.

“Stop using it.” said Wonwoo.

You frowned and looked up as you found Wonwoo also looked down to meet your curious eyes. “Why?”

“Strawberry are endangered, you know.”

You widened your eyes in disbelief. Then, you suddenly remember, he was Wonwoo that you knew for a long time.

 

He is the silly and dumb Wonwoo that you’ll always love.

For a long time.


End file.
